Han
Han, also known as the Han Empire or the Han Dynasty, is the most powerful and largest country in the Orientpelago. The country has a population of 1,750,000,000 penguins and puffles. An Imperialist nation, Han's goal is to conquer the entire Antarctica. Government The Empire of Han is an absolute monarchy headed by an Emperor. The current Emperor is Slender. There is also a powerless Head of Government named the Chancellor. The current Chancellor is a mysterious figure called Mr. Sheng. The legislature of Han is the Bureaucracy. The Upper House of the Bureaucracy is the Bureau of Nobles. As the name suggested, the BoN is for nobles only. The Lower House is the Bureau of Scholars. Despite the name, the BoS is open for everyone, puffle or penguin. Military The Armed Forces of the Empire is the Imperial Han Armies. There are 5 branches of the Armies, which are the Imperial Han Ground Forces, Imperial Han Navy, Imperial Han Air Forces, Imperial Han Shocktroopers and the Imperial Han Space Marines. The Shocktroopers is the Empire's special operations soldiers. They are usually selected for more dangerous battles. The Space Marines take care of the Empire's operations and colonies in space. The Han Empire built 4 colonies on the Moon and Mars. They are also responsible for sailing the Empire's large Space Armada across the Solar System. Sometimes, they engage in fights with the Haiwanese. Economy Han has a thriving economy. It has the 3rd largest economy in Antarctica, with an annual GDP of 9.50 trillion Pebbles. The economy's growth rate is between 15 to 25 % annually. Han's main industry is the Manufacturing Industry. The Manufacturing Sector has been important to Han's economy ever since the Industrial Revolution. Before then, Agriculture made up most of the economy. Another powerhouse that Han holds is the Banking and Mining Industries. In some rural parts of Han, agriculture is still the only form of industry. Due to Han's vast land, oil can be easily found underground. This led to the creation of several oil companies, all of which are owned by the Emperor. Coal, iron ore and other materials are abudent in Han. The Empire is also the largest producer of gold, thanks to its vast land. Silver and Platinium are also mined in Han, although they are less common. About the Manufacturing Sector, Han's main industrial products are electronic goods, automobiles, military equipments and Pharmaceutical products. It also controls the Silk Trade and Production. Other Hanese Industries worthy to mention are the Tourism Sector and the Gambling Sector. While gambling is illegal in mainland Han, the activity itself is legal in Han's 2 Special Administrative Regions, which are Typhoon Island and Maçao. However, online gambling and lotteries are legal in the mainland. This, coupled with the hordes of tourists every year, made these two Industries lucrative. Relationship with other Nations *'USA - Bad'. Tension between the 2 superpowers are bad. *'UTR - Fair'. UnitedTerra always trade with Han. They also pledged themselves to defend each other in a war. *'United Kingdom of Antarctica - Good'. The two nations are trading partners. Their respective armies engage in military training too. However, Han has plotted to take over the large nation. *'East Pengolia - Fair'. Han funded East Pengolia's military. *'MAI - Good'. Since MAI is one of the many country with a large population of Overseas Hanese, Han has good relations with the nation. *'Haiwan - Bad!'Han hates Haiwan. *'Freezeland - Good'. The two countries are trading partners. Category:Countries Category:Royalty